


Just a Little Twist

by Duochanfan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Hate Crimes, Hate Speech, Hermione Granger Bashing, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Romance, and maybe a bit more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duochanfan/pseuds/Duochanfan
Summary: Remus remembers to take the Wolfsbane potion before he heads off to confront Sirius and Peter Pettigrew. This one thing helps to give Harry something he had wished for in the dark days of living with the Dursley, a family. It all kicks off a ripple of events that take place over Harry’s Fourth and Fifth year that will change everything.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Viktor Krum/Ron Weasley
Comments: 17
Kudos: 133





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey All!
> 
> Here is something that I wrote Last Year for the Quantum Bang. So I hope that you enjoy it. It's a little long.

Chapter One

Harry Potter starred Sirius Black down. The crazed looking wizard spat about a rat that had betrayed his parents. Jumping as the creaky door to the Shrieking Shack opened, and a worn looking man came in. Sirius looked at him, eyes wide.

"Remus," he whispered, his voice shaking as he took in the worn man.

"Sirius Black," he sighed, shaking his head.

"He's right here, right here, I can make things right!" Sirius said as he glanced towards the bed. Where two young wizards and one young witch huddled together.

Hermione stood up, wand pointed at the two of them, "You can't trust anyone," she remarked. Sending Harry, a quick look, "He's a werewolf."

"Clever girl," Remus muttered, almost snorting. "And how would you know that?" he asked, though he had a feeling it would have something to do with a certain Potions Master.

"The essay Snape set, it was easy to figure out after that," she replied almost smugly as Harry slowly stood up and pointed his wand at the two of them.

"Well, well," came a very sarcastic voice as Snape appeared at the far end of the room, "Sirius Black, such a lucky day for me, the Dementors will be happy to feed off your darkened soul. And Lupin should have known you would have been helping an 'old friend' back into the castle. You haven't changed," he sneered at them both.

"Severus, once again you have put your nose into things that you know nothing about," Remus huffed as he looked towards his colleague, "something more is going on and I am going to get to the bottom of it," he added, "Now kindly be quiet," he finished as he kept an eye on the man.

"I think not," Snape began as he slowly moved around the room, wand pointed at the two wizards, ready to cast a spell at any moment. "You told him where they were," he hissed, eyes deadly, "you told him where Lily was."

"I didn't kill them, I would never, they were my friends, my very best friends, my family!" Sirius protested, almost screaming the words out as he glared at Snape.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted; wand aimed at Snape. the wizard went flying, hitting the wall before falling to the floor. "Tell me?" he asked, "Tell me what happened that night, everyone says that it was because of you that Voldemort went after my parents. If it wasn't you, then who?" he pleaded with the crazed wizard.

"I was to be their secret keeper, but it was too obvious. Everyone knew how close I was to James, to your father, he was my brother in all but blood," Sirius murmured.

"I'm keeping an eye on him," Remus muttered, as he walked over to where Snape was, taking the wand from the floor, where it had dropped and pointing his own on Snape as he started to come around, "Keep quiet and I won't do anything, Severus, maybe you could learn something," he pointed out to the Potions Master. Snape glared at him but remained quiet.

Sirius turned back towards the young dark-haired teen, "James and I thought we were being clever, asking Peter Pettigrew to take my place as Secret Keeper, it was the perfect ruse, no one would think that James or I would let anyone else take that place. But I let him, I should never have let it happen, but I did."

"You went after him?" Harry asked, taking a step closer to the wizard.

"More fool me, but I did, with revenge in my heart for the death of my brother, I went after him. Leaving you with Hagrid to keep you safe until I could get you later. But he tricked me, he actually did it, he tricked me," Sirius said, hands pulling at his hair as he thought of that night.

"But Pettigrew is dead, you killed him!" Hermione yelled.

"I wanted to, by Merlin that is all I wanted, but he escaped me, yelling for all to hear that I killed Lily and James. Then... the paper, I got the paper and there he was right on the front page," he said pointing at Ron, "on the front page was Pettigrew and I knew he would try to go for you Harry, and I couldn't let it happen, I couldn't. So, I escaped, went to see you, and then went after him. He's right here, and now I can finally bring the truth out and he can pay."

"I'm not..." Ron began to protest, clutching Scabbers closer, the rat struggling in his grasp.

"Not you, your rat!" Sirius snapped at him.

Ron blinked, looking down at his rat, "Scabbers!" he shook his head, clutching his pet closer, "No, he's a pet."

"Really long-lived from what I hear," Remus said from where he is standing.

"He can't be," Ron said once again.

Sirius strode over, grabbing the rat, "Let's see then. If it's a common rat this won’t hurt a bit," he muttered as he set the rat down on the lopsided piano and took a quick step back. Shooting spell after spell at it, as the rat ran and dodged. Remus stepped away from Snape for a moment and joined in. Within seconds, they finally hit the rat as it tried to flee from the room.

"Remus, Sirius, my old friends," a snivelling voice whined as the rat turned man. "Oh, Harry, such a sweet boy," he then started to grovel, as he went towards the teenager.

"Don't even think of going anywhere near him," Sirius growled at him, getting in the way, "This time, I'll happily go back to Azkaban after killing you."

"Sirius, please!" Pettigrew begged, as he looked at Harry and then turned to Ron, "wasn't I good pet Ron, wasn't I?" he begged him.

"Stay away," Ron hissed, as Harry and Hermione went closer to his side.

"Why?" Harry asked, "Why did you betray them?" he repeated as he looked at the man.

"He was too powerful, I had no choice!" he yelled out, falling into a prayer position on the floor of the shack.

"You could have done as we had done, as we all did!" Sirius yelled, "We fought back, we stood up, we would have died for them, for you, for anyone if it meant that someone else would live!"

"But..."

"But nothing, my parents hid to save me," Harry said, taking a step away from Ron and Hermione. The two reached out to stop him, but he pulled away, "I hear them, I remember the green light, I remember my Dad, telling my Mum to take me and run, that he would hold Voldemort off. Then Voldemort, telling my Mum to get out the way, but she refused. She stood between us so I could live. She begged not for her life but for mine. She screams when he kills her, but she still doesn't move aside. Instead, the green light hits her,” he finished, taking a shuddering breath. He had pieced it all together from each time he got near the Dementors.

"This time, you will finally pay for what you did," Sirius growled as he raised the wand he had taken from Ron.

"No," Harry spoke calmly, going over to the man and placing a hand on his arm.

"He is the reason your parents are gone, Harry," Remus clarified bluntly, looking at the teen, trying to gauge what he was doing.

"I know, and he can pay, by being in Azkaban, with him captured, they... they should set you free," Harry said quietly, looking between the two men.

"They should," Remus nodded, "They should at least give him a proper trial now," he said, a soft, fond smile on his face, "You are very much like your mother," he murmured.

Harry just nodded, "We should head to the castle," he advised, "I... I don't want to linger here," he finished, looking over at Ron.

"Might need a bit of help, mate," Ron grinned, though there was pain in his eyes.

"Sorry," Sirius winced, knowing that he was the cause of Ron's injury, "I didn't mean to get you, I meant to get the rat."

"I know," Ron said.

"Severus," Remus said as he looked to the wizard, "You going to fight?" he asked him quietly, "Or are you going to help?"

"I will help," he sneered as he got to his feet, hand out for his wand.

Remus handed it over, "Thank you," he said with a small smile.

"You are forgetting something rather important, Lupin," he told him, voice devoid of emotion.

Remus frowned, "What?"

Snape glanced at the window, "you've had your potion?"

"Yes," he nodded, eyes going wide as he realised exactly what Snape was going on about. "Sirius, I suggest you started getting out of here, the full moon is going to be rising soon," he advised. "I've had the potion, and while I know I should be safe, I'd rather not take any chances," he finished.

"Yeah," Sirius nodded, not even glancing at the window, he didn't want to take his eye off Pettigrew at all, "Harry, and..."

"Hermione," she answered, as the man vaguely gestured behind him in her direction.

"You two take care of your friend, Snape and I will be able to deal with this one," he suggested as he looked to Snape.

"That's fine with me," he nodded as he pointed his wand towards Pettigrew.

"Thank you," Sirius murmured as the six of them slowly went through the passage. Leaving Remus behind as the moon slowly rose.

They emerged from the tunnel and into the moonlit night. In the distance they could hear a howl, knowing that it was Remus. But it wasn't a sorrowful sound, it sounded more like joy, happiness. Sirius gave a small smile, "You know, Harry, your parents wanted me to raise you."

"Yeah?" Harry replied, hope clouding his voice.

"Hmm," Sirius hummed as he continued, "I would like to get to know you better, I know we've only just met. But you are my family, and I am yours."

"I... I would like that," he gave a soft smile as he moved a little closer to Ron, helping him over a rock.

"Seriously," Ron grumbled, "Next time you want to bite someone, try not to get me."

"I'll do my best," Sirius snorted.

Pettigrew fell to the ground, but before he could do anything Sirius and Snape both sent a stunner to him, making sure he wasn't going to make a run for it. "I'll levitate," Snape said, "you help with them," he gestured at the teens.

"Okay, thank you," Sirius nodded as he turned and took over from Hermione in helping Ron head to the castle. "You know, when you get to know me better, maybe, maybe you'd like to live with me?" he asked, sounding afraid of the answer that Harry could give.

Harry stopped, almost causing Ron to stumble as he gripped his friend tightly, "You... you really mean that?" he whispered, shocked, "That I... I could live with you?"

Sirius glanced at him, a curious look in his eyes as he replied, "Yes, I do, you’re family Harry, and I would love it if you would. But if you... you want to stay with your family. I would understand."

"No, it would be great, to live with you, to be with family, with you," he rambled, hope blossoming even more in his heart as he thought of living with Sirius instead of his relatives. They may have housed him and fed him, but it was always the bare minimum. They didn't really care for him, they had only done it for appearances only, wanting to seem like the right sort of people to those outside of the house.

"Okay," Sirius grinned as they took the final path towards the castle. Harry was smiling the whole way, as Hermione followed behind them. Ron winced in pain occasionally as they went up the stone steps that led to the main door into Hogwarts. Snape leading the way with Pettigrew floating behind him.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, do have another chapter from me.
> 
> Going to attempt to try and update this twice a week, and maybe even three times a week. There is a LOT, it's over 160k in length. One of my longest fics.

Chapter Two  
  
Snape led the way to the hospital wing first. Pettigrew was still floating behind him as he snapped out, "Granger, open the doors!"  
  
Hermione quickly ran from where she was behind the group and to the doors, calling out, "Yes, Professor." She opened the doors wide, letting the group into the room.  
  
"Poppy!" Snape called out, as he waited for the Hospital Matron to walk into the room, "Poppy!" he yelled again as Ron was helped over to one of the beds and settled down on it.  
  
"What is it, Severus?" she asked as she walked in. Freezing as she saw who was now in her hospital wing.  
  
"You have a patient in Weasley there, concentrate on him. Make sure that no one revives this one while I floo for the Headmaster to come through, we will need to get Madam Bones in as well," he told her as he levitated Pettigrew over to another bed and bound him to it, redoing the stunner that was on the rat.  
  
Harry stood nearby, Sirius next to him as Hermione settled down on another bed. Sirius placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, smiling at him, "You all right?" he asked him softly.  
  
Harry glanced from where he was watching Pomfrey take care of Ron and then up at the wizard. "Yeah," he murmured, though in truth he still didn't know what to feel about it all. He never really knew what had happened to his parents, as to how they had come under suspicion of Voldemort and how they had been found. He now knew the truth of that night, as far as he could tell.  
  
Snape came back, this time followed by the Headmaster and a woman with a regal bearing, and a stern-looking face. Beside her was the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge. Harry pulled a face a little as he looked at the squat man. He wasn't too sure of him, the attitude he had didn't sit well with the young wizard.  
  
"That's... that's Sirius Black!" he yelled out, pointing in horror at the man that was standing next to Harry, "I'll get the Dementors, he needs to be kissed."  
  
"I think not, Minister," Snape said, glaring at the man, eyes narrowed.  
  
"And why not, I am the Minister of Magic!" he huffed, almost as though he was trying to make himself taller with the movement.  
  
"Because over on that bed is Peter Pettigrew, believed to have been dead for the past 12 years," Sirius said as he gestured to the bed across the room, that held the unconscious and bed-bound man.  
  
"But... But... that's just not possible!" he was yelling at the end, eyes wide as he glanced towards the bed, not wanting to believe the words coming from the man before him, "You're a criminal, you made it up, that's, that is just a... a... conjuration of some kind! Some sort of dark magic!" he finished, seeming to calm down as he thought of a reason for everything going on, "And everyone has just been confounded," he nodded a smirk on his face as he finished his perfect reason.  
  
"No, we're not, and I would suggest before waking him, that you stop him from being able to transform, he is an Animagus, takes the form of a rat," Snape told them, giving Sirius a look to tell him to be quiet.  
  
Sirius remained silent, as he placed a hand on Harry's shoulder again, grounding himself a little. Harry looked at the man, "It's true, Minister, we saw it all, and he confessed that he had been the reason why Voldemort had gone after my parents that night," he added, reaching up and placing his own hand on Sirius, needing that comfort, that reassurance that the man was there behind him. That he wouldn't just disappear on him.  
  
"Then we shall use some Veritaserum before anything is to happen," the woman said as she took a step forward, giving the minister a look.  
  
"No! I forbid it," Fudge huffed, "we already know what happened."  
  
"No, we don't," the woman said, "When you gave the kiss on sight order, as you know they are supposed to come through my desk first. When I heard you had pushed it through on your own, I looked into the case, there is no transcript of a trial."  
  
"That's because I was never given one. I was taken from the scene, stunned, and then the next thing I know, I was in a cell in Azkaban," Sirius sighed, a strained look on his face.  
  
"Then we shall make sure there is one, for now, Potions Master Snape, I presume that you have some Veritaserum available for me to use in this case?" She asked the wizard.  
  
"I do, Madam Bones, it will take me a moment to retrieve it from my private potions lab. I have it securely locked there," he nodded as he left the room, robes swirling behind him dramatically as he headed to the office to use the floo.  
  
"Well, Mr Weasley," Pomfrey said as she stood up, "You'll be right as rain in no time," she told him as she finished her examination.  
  
"How are you, Harry?" Dumbledore asked as he walked over to them.  
  
"I'm doing all right, Headmaster," he answered politely.  
  
"Good," he smiled, as he looked over to the others, "And you all?"  
  
"I'm fine, Headmaster," Hermione smiled.  
  
"Yeah," Ron grunted as he looked at the potion that Madam Pomfrey held. He took it and with a sigh, he quickly downed it in one go. Shuddering as he handed the empty flask over to her.  
  
"In about two hours you'll be able to walk around again, but I would suggest going easy for at least a week," she advised him as she took the flask and went to her office, only to have to almost dance out of the way as Snape was striding out of it, a small glass vial with a silvery liquid inside.  
  
"Welcome back, Severus," Dumbledore smiled at the man.  
  
Snape gave him a nod of acknowledgement as he went over to Madam Bones and said, "Here we are," he handed over the vial.  
  
Madam Bones broke the seal and checked the potion to verify what it was and then nodded, "Thank you, with your assistance and with Albus', would it be all right for the two of you to help me question Pettigrew of everything?" she asked.  
  
Harry watched as the woman very efficiently waited for the man to return to consciousness and quickly fed him the serum and asked her questions. Fudge was still blustering that people were lying. When the last question was answered. Madam Bones straightened up as Fudge continued his tirade.  
  
"Minister Fudge, if you do not shut up, I will launch a full investigation into your dealings since you came in office, and I will make sure to turn up every single stone I can think of," she warned him.  
  
Fudge finally went silent, as he watched the woman, a wary look in his eyes, "Very well, I will leave you in charge of this mess!" he huffed as he went slinking out of the room and towards the floor.  
  
Madam Bones looked relieved with him leaving, "Sirius Black," she said as he looked at him.  
  
"Yes, Madam Bones," he nodded, taking a step around Harry, though the younger kept hold of his hand as it moved from his shoulder.  
  
"I will have a trial set up for you as soon as I can. I ask that you hand yourself into me, and me alone, and I will see that you are kept safe and well until your trial," she advised him, stunning Pettigrew as he started to become aware of himself again.  
  
"Thank you, I will, may I say goodbye to my Godson before I leave," he asked.  
  
"Of course," she nodded, "I'm going to send for Shacklebolt to come and take this thing away and get him set up as well. And into an anti-magus containment cell." With that, she left the room to call for Shacklebolt and another Auror.  
  
Sirius turned to him, holding his hand he smiled, "Well, looks like I'll finally be able to be the Godfather I wanted to be with you," he said as he pulled the young wizard towards him, wrapping his arms around him.  
  
Harry held himself stiffly for a moment before he slowly relaxed into the hold. A feeling of safety and family spread through him, and he couldn't help the soft smile on his face as he wrapped his own arms around the emaciated wizard. "Let's hope." His voice was a soft murmur, as though he didn't want to say anything in case he cursed it.  
  
Sirius let him go and then looked at Snape, "Snape, thank you," he said, holding out a hand to the wizard, "I know I was a right bastard to you when we were at school, and I have no reason to give, all I can do is apologise, and I am sorry for everything I did."  
  
Snape looked at the man, his eyes going a little wide at the words, "Black."  
  
"Look, you don't have to accept or anything. I had a lot of time to think, in there, and I realised that I had become what I didn't want to be, just like my mother. I hated her with a passion for what she put me through, and I was practically doing the same to you. So I'm sorry, and I hope we can get past it. I doubt we will ever be bosom buddies, but I respect what you did. I know a little, even after all that time in there. So thank you for the help in making sure they listened and not kissed me on sight," he said, hand still out.  
  
Snape hesitated for one more moment before he took the hand and shook it, "I don't know if I can forgive or forget what you put me through. I know I did get my own back at times."  
  
"You gave back really good sometimes," Sirius grinned, "I think if we weren't blinded by our own idiocy, we would have seen what a true genius you were with pranks."  
  
"Hmm," he hummed as he noticed the stunned looks from the three students in the room, "You took the pranks too far at times."  
  
"I know we did. A prank stops being funny when the person being pranked doesn't find it funny," he nodded in agreement.  
  
"It's good to see you both getting along," Albus smiled happily, as he watched the two shake hands without being forced.  
  
Their handshake abruptly ended, and the two were about to say something when Madam Bones walked back in with a tall, dark wizard following behind her. "Shacklebolt, take him to the cells, don't let anyone see him, I want only the two I mention and you on him at all times. And I want the same for Sirius Black as well. The minister may try something," she warned as she gestured to the wizard unconscious and bound on the bed.  
  
"Yes Madam," he nodded as he went over to the man and secured him before heading out.  
  
"Make sure it is an anti-magus cell!" she called after him, "Headmaster, Professor Snape, Mr Potter," she said as she looked at all three of them in turn, "I may be calling on the two of you," she indicated Snape and Harry, "to come and testify for Mr Black," she finished.  
  
"We'll be ready," Snape said with a sharp nod.  
  
"Sirius, if you would," Madam Bones said as she gestured for the wizard to follow her.  
  
"I'll see you soon, Harry," Sirius said as he hugged his godson tightly one last time before he followed the witch.  
  
Harry's eyes followed him until he was out of sight. Hermione looked at him and Ron sent him a reassuring smile. He walked over to Ron's bed and sat down as Madam Pomfrey began to check over the other two teens as the Headmaster left the room with Snape.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the amazing comments and Kudos. I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, was supposed to post this earlier in the day, whoops!
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter Three  
  
Snape walked behind Harry, three days after the Shrieking Shack, a hand on his shoulder guiding him around the paparazzi that had shown up for the trial. They were shouting at him, questioning him on anything and everything that they could think of. Harry ignored them, feeling safe with Snape since his glare was keeping most of them away. Though one vile sounding woman did try to get too close. But with a few sharp words from Snape, she was scuttling back from where she had come from.  
  
"You will have to learn how to deal with the press at one point Potter," Snape said as they made their way to their seats in the courtroom. They were both going to be called up as witnesses for both Pettigrew and Sirius.  
  
"I forget that to the wider public I'm known," he murmured, looking away, embarrassed at the attention he was getting.  
  
Snape looked at him, observing everything he could. "You are much like your mother," he whispered.  
  
Harry's head shot around, looking wide-eyed at the wizard, "My... Mother?"  
  
Snape nodded, the barest hint of a smile on his face. "Yes, I knew her well, and while we had fallen out during our fifth year, your father was happy about that," he muttered, "But we started talking once more before you were born, slowly mending a friendship I had destroyed with careless words."  
  
"Could you... could you tell me about her sometime?" he asked, "Aunt Petunia, she always told me off for asking about my parents when I was young."  
  
"Petunia," Snape snorted, "She hated the fact that your mother had magic and she didn't, she turned that hatred towards me and your mother after a while. I don't suppose living with her was... pleasant," he added, getting a meek nod from the teen beside him.  
  
"No," he murmured, "She and Uncle Vernon are not... happy that I'm at Hogwarts at all," he sighed.  
  
"Well, this should change that," he said, patting the teen on the shoulder. Snape looked back towards the trial as Pettigrew was brought in first. One by one the two of them were called up to testify what they knew. Ron and Hermione could have also been called, but it was deemed unnecessary for having so many come as witnesses. Harry smiled in satisfaction as Pettigrew was sentenced to Azkaban for the rest of his life. It was then that Madam Bones announced the next case. There were a few shrieks, but not as many as there would be after hearing the testimony from Pettigrew.  
  
Once again Snape and Harry were called up to testify to what they had seen and heard in the Shrieking Shack. Watching Sirius' trial come to an end, Harry heard as Madam Bones called for the vote. Harry spared glanced towards the Headmaster, who gave him a reassuring smile. The man had excused himself from most of the proceeding, as he didn't feel he could be impartial to all the evidence.  
  
"The Wizengamot finds Sirius Black Not Guilty of All Charges, on the Charge of Escaping from Azkaban, that has been dropped in light that Sirius Black had never been charged or found guilty by a court of Law before being sent to Azkaban," Madam Bones called out, "Sirius Black, compensation will be given to you in light of what you have gone through. Healers at St Mungo's are going to help you free of charge for all that has happened. Sirius Black, my sincere apologies for what you have been through."  
  
"Thank you, Madam Bones," Sirius replied with an elegant bow to them all.  
  
"You are free to go," she smiled as she watched the Wizard as he went towards the gallery. The wizards and witches began to leave, though some remained behind. Most of the paparazzi remained trying to get a picture of the now free wizard and his famous godson.  
  
Harry darted from where he was sitting with Snape and rushed down to his Godfather, over the last three days, they had sent a few letters to each other. Trying their best to get to know one another. "I'm so happy," Harry mumbled as he wrapped his arms around the wizard and held him tightly. Snape joined them, nodding to Sirius before he placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Potter, we need to leave," he told him, his voice almost gentle instead of the harsh growl that he would use when speaking to Harry.  
  
"Go on Bambi, I'll see you again soon, so don't you worry," Sirius smiled and then looked up at Snape, "take care of him for me, and tell Remus I'll speak with him soon."  
  
"I will," Snape nodded, "Come, Potter," he said as he then waited another moment as Sirius and Harry hugged tightly one last time. The Potions Master directed them to the floo office so they could head back to Hogwarts. Once more paparazzi were shouting questions at them and taking pictures as they kept quiet and walked to the office.  
  
"Thank you for bringing him back, Severus," Albus said as soon as the two of them appeared in his office. The old wizard had beaten the two of them back to the castle since he had taken his office floo instead of the public one back to the school. "I would like to speak with Harry for a moment, I'll let him go back to his dorm a little later."  
  
"Very well, and Albus, you made a mistake when you sent him there," was all Snape said as he then left the office.  
  
Albus looked a little startled, but then shook it off as he looked at Harry, "Well, Harry," he said with a smile, "Sirius has been writing to me, about things that are happening now that he is free. And I fully endorse them," he added.  
  
"What... what would that be sir?" he asked, blinking as he sat down.  
  
"Lemon drop?" Albus asked first, holding out a small bowl full of them.  
  
"No thank you," he answered, "What's going on?"  
  
"Well, Sirius has, of course, mentioned that as soon as he was freed, that he would be taking custody of you. I have agreed that it is a wonderful idea," he answered him finally, putting down the bowl.  
  
"Really?" he asked, a slow smile spreading across his face.  
  
"Yes," Albus nodded, "I know that living with the Dursely's was... not the best," he sighed.  
  
"Damn right," Harry muttered, darkly.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry, I know you living there wasn't nice. But at the time it was the only thing and only place I could think of that would keep you safe. I still didn't know who I could trust at the time. While there are a few that I would have, I knew that having you in the wizarding world right at the start would have made things difficult. People were trying to find you, some... some wanted you dead Harry, and I didn't want to take a chance that a family would take you out and you would be murdered in the middle of Diagon Alley," he said softly, his voice full of regret.  
  
"Was it really that bad?" Harry asked, looking at him, trying to see if he could tell if the man was lying to him.  
  
"Yes, it was, the end of the war when you were a baby was a dangerous time. There were still those out there that believed in Voldemort, as you know," he answered, "There were many that wanted to take you in, and I didn't know who I should trust. So I went with the only thing I knew would be able to protect you fully. When your mother died, she did something that protected you, a protective layer that I used when I took you to your aunts. I made sure that they anchored there. When you leave them, they will disappear, but they have done the job I wanted, and that was to protect you until someone I knew would really take your happiness into their heart," he smiled.  
  
"So you're okay with me living with Sirius?" he asked, he had been half afraid that something would happen and he would have to go back to his Aunt and Uncle.  
  
"Of course. I have several regrets in my life, and sending you to live with them is one of my main ones. I will forever regret not being able to find a family that would be able to take you in and keep you truly safe from the dangers in our world," he sighed softly, a regretful look on his face.  
  
"Thank you," he nodded, "I... I know why you sent me there, I never really understood it, a wizarding family would have been able to protect me."  
  
"But they would have taken you out, to show you off to let the fame that had been heaped on you fall on you at such a young age. I wanted you to be away from that. When I... I defeated Grindelwald, I had that fame heaped on me, it was the worst thing that had ever happened as far as I'm concerned," he spoke softly, almost hesitantly, "All I wanted was to rest, to be a normal man and to carry on with what I wanted to do in my life."  
  
"And with the fame, you couldn't?" Harry asked he was curious as to what the Headmaster could tell him. Nothing had been written down with what happened after Grindelwald's defeat.  
  
"No, people wanted me for everything. They wanted to show me this, or that. Wanted my help with something. It was demand after demand. It felt like I was being pulled apart. In the end, it was your grandfather that gave me an out. Told me I should travel a little, and I did. I let the flame die down enough that when I got back, I could carry on with what I truly wanted to do," he smiled.  
  
"My grandfather?" he sat up straighter at that.  
  
"Yes, I have no doubt Sirius will be able to tell you a lot about him. He was taken into your father's home after running away from his parents in his fifth year. Charlus was a good man, a very good man, he was a strong wizard and had a good head on his shoulders," he smiled, "I have no doubt that Sirius will tell you if you ask him."  
  
"Okay," he nodded.  
  
"Now, it will take time for Sirius to get something sorted for you to live in, for the both of you. He has a place, but it isn't the most pleasant of places. But I know that you won't want to go back to the Dursleys’, even though there are special wards around the property to protect you," he murmured, almost to himself.  
  
"Ward?" Harry blinked as he looked at the man, confused.  
  
"When I placed you there, I put up some wards, using what your mother had done to protect you from those that might want to harm you." Albus was cut off by a snort from Harry, "Yes, I know, they didn't protect you from anything inside, which is why I will not be sending you back. I've no doubt that Sirius is more than capable of keeping you safe and he has protections on the home that you will be staying at for a while before going to a place he wishes to have set up. He has asked Remus for his help in this case," he smiled, though it was strained as he looked at the young wizard.  
  
"Okay," Harry nodded.  
  
"Now," Albus sighed a little, "Why don't you go and see your friends, let them know what is going on," he smiled.  
  
Harry gave a small smile back before standing, "Thank you for telling me, though... one thing I still want to know."  
  
"Yes?" Albus said, sitting up a little straighter, though he had a feeling what the teen wanted to know.  
  
"Why did Voldemort come after my parents?" he asked.  
  
Albus paused, he was right, "I will tell you during the holidays when you're settled with Sirius." He has promised this time.  
  
Harry nodded, giving him one last smile as he left the office. Fawkes flew over to Albus, as the man contemplated how to tell Harry what he knew, he didn't want to burden the teen, but now understood that Harry wasn't the child he hoped to be, but a young adult.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the amazing comments and kudos, I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey All, here is another chapter for you all to enjoy!

Chapter Four  
  
Harry led the way into the Great Hall. Other students were looking at him as he entered and he knew why. Since the night at the Shack, the papers had been full of Sirius Black and his innocence as well as the capture, arrest, and persecution of Peter Pettigrew. Harry had never been happier about making sure they hadn't killed the man for what he had done to Harry's parents. Entering the hall and heading towards the Gryffindor table, whispers once more broke out. Though this time they were looking at him. Harry glanced towards the paper as he reached his usual seat. There on the front page was a picture of him and his parents along with Sirius and Remus. They all looked so young, but he could see the worry in their eyes.  
  
Sitting down, Harry reached for the waiting paper and began to read it as the Owls began to fly into the room. "Looks like they are talking about my living arrangements now that he's free since he was named as someone my parents wanted to take me in," he murmured, eyes down as he tried to avoid the stares of the others in the hall.  
  
"Harry," Ron nudged him as a beautiful barn owl began to head towards him. Landing neatly beside Harry's plate.  
  
Putting down the paper, the teenage wizard took the letter from the bird, giving them some bacon, "Thanks," he smiled. quickly stroking a hand on the feathered breast.  
  
"What's it say?" Hermione asked as she leaned closer, almost ready to take the letter from him as he was opening it too slowly for her peace of mind.  
  
"Hang on," he huffed as he began to read. Eyes following the words as a smile broke out on his face.  
  
"Good news?" Ron asked, a grin on his face.  
  
"Yeah," he nodded, grinning back, "Sirius is going to be meeting me at the train station. The Dursley's won't be there, and I won't be seeing them again," he answered Hermione.  
  
"That's great!" Ron almost yelled, as he quickly took a bite of the bacon sandwich he had put together.  
  
"Yeah," he crowed quietly, "I never have to be near them, I'm so happy about that. No more Dursley's."  
  
"They are still your family, Harry, you should at least respect them for taking you in," Hermione told him, her voice a little snappish when she spoke.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at her, shocked on their faces, "Hermione," Ron began, "Do you remember me telling you about what happened in second year?" he asked her.  
  
"Come on Ron you had to have been lying," Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Bars on the window, a cat flap in the door. My meals sent through them were only soup and stale bread that I gave to Hedwig. You think I'm making this shit up?" Harry hissed at her, eyes narrowing in anger at the disregard Hermione had for what he had been through with the Dursleys. "They would have happily heard of my death and danced on my grave. They didn't want me at all. They thought they were being watched by wizards and that's why they did so. Vernon and Petunia hated me, locked me away and kept me hidden from those around them. Ashamed that I was a wizard, so no, he wasn't lying. Just people ignoring what children had to say, and once again we see that you think more about the adults than your own mind."  
  
With that Harry turned away from her, not wanting to look at her after she had just called him a liar. it was one thing he hated being called, as his so-called family called it him all the time. Knowing that he was in the right and Dudley and them were the liars. Ron gave him a nod, and the two of them turned to tune Hermione out as she tried to backtrack on what she had said. The two wondered who she was listening to, as Ron and Harry had talked about Dumbledore and how he regretted letting him live with his aunt and uncle.  
  
"Malfoy, coming this way," Ron hissed quietly, getting Harry's attention as he nudged the younger.  
  
Harry glanced up a little, trying not to let the wizard know that he and Ron knew he was coming. "Thanks for the warning," he murmured back as Hermione once more tried to talk to the two of them.  
  
"Potter," Malfoy said, causing the three to stop what they were doing and look up at him. Harry paused before saying anything. The tone of voice was different than normal. there was no derision or disgust within it. It was just toneless, almost.  
  
"Malfoy," Harry greeted back, giving the other a nod.  
  
"Malfoy," Hermione growled, "Haven't you done enough, why don't you go back to the hole you crawled out of and bugger off," she snipped. Her anger bubbled up inside her as Ron and Harry ignored her. She was trying to tell them that Harry needed his family in his life. Like any child needed their family.  
  
"I'll say," Ron muttered, as he looked away when Harry gave him that look of disappointment. Harry had been telling them that they should try to react less when Malfoy comes near to try and lessen what he does. Or rather tries to do to them, as they normally got in trouble when they retaliated against the Slytherin.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt your meal, but I ask that you pass on a message from my mother to her cousin when you see him," Malfoy said quietly, his tone remaining polite and refraining from saying anything to Ron and Hermione and their attitude.  
  
"Cousin?" Harry blinked, wondering who the other teen was talking about.  
  
"Sirius Black, he and my mother are related, their fathers were brothers," he answered him, clearing things up.  
  
"Oh," Harry nodded.  
  
"You should take the time to learn about the Black Family. Your grandmother was a Black as well. She was sister to Sirius Black's grandfather," Malfoy explained to him a little more clearly, "a lot of the families of the wizarding world are connected in some way," he finished.  
  
"Right," he said slowly as he saw Ron nodding from beside him.  
  
"They are," the redhead said, "even I'm related to the Black’s somewhere along the line," he muttered.  
  
Harry looked from his friend back to the blond, "Okay, so what is the message?" he asked the Slytherin.  
  
"That my mother is happy that he is free as he should have always been. That she remained on his side, knowing he wouldn't do such things, and that I believed in him as well," he said softly, looking at Harry, not even sparing the brunette’s friends a look.  
  
"Like you would believe something like that," Hermione snorted, "You were goading Harry about Sirius throughout the year!"  
  
"I did as I had to," Malfoy turned to her for a moment before looking at Harry, "Some of us have no choice but to follow the family line on things. Some of us don't have anyone to back us. Not everything is so black and white, Granger," he finished, glancing at the young witch.  
  
"I'll tell him," Harry nodded, giving into Malfoy's request easily. He could see the sincerity in the silver-blue eyes.  
  
"Thank you," Malfoy gave a bow as he then left the table and headed back towards the Slytherin one.  
  
"You're not really going to pass it on are you?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"Why not?" Harry gave a little shrug as he started to eat once more.  
  
"Well, it's Malfoy, he doesn't ever do anything good. He's just trying to get to you again," she answered him, in that all-knowing tone she liked to use.  
  
"Not a good idea to ignore it," Ron murmured, though it sounded forced.  
  
Harry glanced from one to the other, "What do you mean, Ron?" a little frown marring his face.  
  
Ron sighed, "he is asking for you to pass on a message to someone in the same family as you, and as himself. While neither of you carries the Black name, you are both part of the Black family. I'm too far removed from the Black family for it to count, but both of you are within three generations of being a Black."  
  
"What are you on about, Ron?" Hermione frowned, leaning a little closer, "Nothing like that should matter at all."  
  
"But it does. There is one thing the wizarding world values more than magic, and that's blood. Family lines are very important. With Harry and Malfoy both having those lines, and with Harry being a Godson to a Black as well. He should pass the message on as it's to do with family," Ron ran a hand through his hair as he put down his knife and fork, "ugh, I hate this stuff, never learned it right," he muttered to himself.  
  
"So I should then," Harry murmured.  
  
"Yeah," Ron nodded, "I think Sirius would be able to explain it all better than me, I didn't pay that much attention," he said ducking a little, "The families we’re mostly tied to are the Prewett family. My grandfather married someone from the Bones family. The Black that married into the family was my Great grandfather that married them. So If it had been my grandfather, then I would have been beholden to pass the message as well."  
  
"Right," Harry nodded, not truly understanding, but getting enough to at least hold any more questions.  
  
Hermione snorted, "Really, it's stupid," she muttered, "You should do as you want, Harry, ignore it."  
  
Harry just gave a non-committal nod. As he knew he would be following Ron with this. He knew the wizarding world better than he did. "We should hurry and finish our breakfast, the coaches are going to be leaving soon," he murmured.  
  
Ron nodded, "Shi-" he began, only to be cut off as Hermione reached around Harry and smacked him on the back of the head. "Ow!" Ron said, glaring at the witch, "What was that?"  
  
"Language, honestly, Ron, you can be such a... a, ugh," she muttered, not even able to think of a word to call her friend.  
  
Harry grinned a little, "Okay, let's eat."  
  
The three finished their breakfast before heading to the carriages that would take them to the station. Walking through the throng of early arrivers to the station they were able to find a compartment, though once again it was occupied.  
  
"Don't mind if we join you, Professor?" Harry asked, a smile on his face as he saw tired amber eyes glance up at them.  
  
"Of course not, Harry," he smiled, "Settle yourselves in."  
  
"Thank you, Professor Lupin," Hermione said primly as she walked into the compartment as she took a seat by the window, opposite Remus. Harry took the one beside the werewolf and the last seat was taken by Ron, the two teen wizards muttering their thanks as well.  
  
"Professor," Harry began.  
  
"You don't have to call me that anymore," Remus said, "Especially since we'll be living together. so call me Remus,"  
  
Harry grinned, "Okay, Remus," he glanced around a bit, and took a breath, as though he was trying to gather his courage, "Would... would you be able to tell me a little of what school was like when you were there with my Dad?" he asked quickly, almost rushing the words out, afraid of how the older wizard would respond.  
  
"Of course, I don't mind talking about them at all," Remus smiled at him, as he thought back trying to figure out which story of the many he had that he should tell first. he opened his eyes, "Right," he began, "I'll tell you of the time that your mother, Lily was able to get your Father to dance in a clown suit in the Great Hall," he said as he started to tell the tale as the train continued to fill up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments and the kudos. I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading the first chapter, hope you've enjoyed it.


End file.
